Harry's Submission
by God Emperor Terra Bornstellar
Summary: Cho Chang has a plan to get revenge on Harry for his part in Cedric's death. Cho x Harry/Multi/Futa/Femdom/Crossdressing etc... This is my take on 'eternity of black', story 'The Submission of Harry Potter'. *ON HIATUS...!*
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Submission**

**I do not own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.**

**Harry x Cho, Femdom, , Futa x Harry, Crossdressing.**

**No Slash! No M/M!**

**This is my take on 'eternity of black', story 'The Submission of Harry Potter'. While it was a good story I'm not really a fan of the fact that Harry is to serve every male like a prostitute. I have nothing against yaoi, I might make a few exceptions, but I just don't like M/M scenes. Also Harry won't die in this story and I'll be expanding more on this story than 'eternity of black'.**

**Chapter 1**

She was waiting, hidden inside an empty classroom, as she knew that he would be walking through here soon. She had seen him walk this way a large amount of time, ever since her boyfriend Cedric died, all thanks to the boy who lived.

She spent the entire summer making plans and preparations for this moment, she would not waste it.

Harry came up the staircase, on the eastern side of the castle, stopping just to take in the view. His mind full of too many thoughts to count, he was lost through them, as he made his way past the empty empty classroom.

She smirked and Harry heard the words '_stupify_', and his vision went black.

Sometime later Harry found himself in the empty classroom, completely naked and on his knees, with his hands bound behind his back and his legs spread apart. He was completely paralyzed and couldn't move any part of his body, and additional found himself unable to make a single sound, due to the silencing charm placed on him. He also had a rubber ring, covered in glowing runes, around his cock and balls, he could feel it he wondered what it was for.

Little did he know this was placed on to ensure he didn't get hard, and to show how pathetic and worthless he was.

He didn't have to look too far to see who had done this to him, as he saw Cho Chang in front of him, looking overjoyed.

'Well..Well, Harry sorry about this, but we need to sort some things out', She spoke to Harry as she slowly walked towards him. She then proceed to kick Harry's balls a few times, causing pain to erupt in Harry's body and make him silently whimper at his inability to do anything.

'That was for Cedric!', Cho hissed, 'Thanks to you, Cedric died last year in the tournament, not only did I love him, but he was the best fuck toy, now I hardly get any release, for that you are going to pay for it'.

Cho then picked up a mysterious potion, from one of the table, it had a clear golden colour she then casted a spell on to the potion, and proceeded to drink it. She had a look of disgust on her face before she forced it down and then smirked at Harry.

'Since thanks to you my fucktoy is dead...you're going to have to take his place', said Cho, she paused and then with another smirk said, 'Oh what fun we'll have, Harry'.

She began to run her hand under her skirt. Harry began to notice a growing bulge from said skirt, his eyes widen in shock and realisation, when she took it off.

'That's right Harry, that potion gave me a fat dick and balls!', she spoke, as she stroked her new accessory in her hand, while fondling her balls. It was 11 inches long and 2 inches thick when not erect, and 16 inches long and 3.5 inches thick when erect, it was completely smooth and long, no hair on her cock and balls.

It stiffened as she, in a playfully manner, approached him. Harry was struck with horror and realisation as he begun to try and shake off the spell, but to no avail as she reached him. Then she grabbed Harry's head and pulled it back a bit, allowing Harry a better view of her body.

She had the body and face of a goddess in Harry's opinion. Her large DD cups rested on her slender hourglass frame perfectly, her hand were on her hips and her smooth swimmer legs, parted before leading up to her new organ, just an inch away from Harry's face.

'I know how unexpected this might seem, but trust me, having me fuck you with my cock will be the best thing that has ever happened to you. You'll want this cock inside you and you'll have it. Because from now on, you're my little sissy boy slut and my personal cum dump', said Cho, who proceeded to begin parting Harry's lips with her hand.

She placed the tip of her cock on Harry's lips and said, 'I know you want and love this Harry, when I done with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you everywhere and anywhere I want to'.

She grabbed her cock and began easing her cock into his wet mouth. '_Oh!...this is amazing!_', Cho thought as Harry's wet mouth slid down her cock, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She slowly began thrusting her cock in and out of Harry's mouth, enjoying sensations she had never felt before.

'No body takes what belongs to me and gets away with it, least of all a cocksucking sissy like you!', She snarled out, before humiliating him by speeding up her thrusts and going in more deeper and faster.

'I don't give a fuck who you are Harry!', spoke Cho, 'Because this is your new life now, as my wet hole to fuck. when I say it and whenever I say it, you don't have any say on it. Once my cock empties into your mouth you're going to swallow it all like the good faggot boy you are, then I'll show you your new home'.

Cho began speeding up fucking Harry's mouth faster and deeper, until with a final scream of pleasure, filled Harry's mouth with her cum, forcing him to swallow it, which to him tasted a bit like a drug he could never have enough of.

'Oh god Harry that was so good!', said Cho as she slid her cock out of his mouth and squeezed it a bit letting out the remainder of her cum on to his face.

'Now I first have to do a few things to you, but once I'm done you'll be getting a treat. I'll help you with this for now, but soon you'll be doing this all by yourself while moaning out my name, my sweet little sissy faggot whore', She laughed out as she tilted Harry's head back and let the last bits of her cum, go down his throat, as he got more taste of what was soon to be his only purpose in life.

'Welcome to the beginning of the rest of your life', Cho said, as she slapped his face with her now soft, but still heavy penis and proceeded to kick his balls a few more times, for good measure. She walked back to her wand laughing, shaking her goddess ass and backside tauntingly at Harry, before sending a stunning spell at Harry,causing his vision to once more go black.

_**Please Review…!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was currently unconscious, lying on his back, upon a strange circle with various different runic symbol. It was a ritual circle. Choe was standing 2 meters away from Harry flicking through a runes book, placing some last minute touches on to the circle.

The ritual was changed, so that multiple rituals could be done at once. They were, complete loyalty to the caster _**(Cho)**_, removing blocks on magic and appearance, it would remove all hair below his neck and he would no longer be able to grow a beard or moustache, allow her to read his mind, make him horny and lust after her cock and cum, and would allow her to tap into about 50% of Harry's magic and give her use of more minor forms of his abilities, such as a limited amount of parseltongue and minor control of the elements.

Putting her runes book away she began chanting a set of words required for the ritual. A flash of light covered Harry's body causing her to look away, when the light faded she looked back to see a changed Harry. All traces of scars and previous wounds _**(except his lightning bolt scar)**_, had disappeared. His face had become soft, smooth and girly **(**_**'He's become a quite cute', she thought, with a squeal**_**)**, with thin pink lips perfect for sucking her cock and his skin becoming more tanned and silky, his hair now reached just below his shoulders and was now smoother and more wavy, with his hair becoming more red in colour, his arms and legs had become smooth and slender, he had a smooth flat stomach, with curves found in the right places, like a girl and his dick which was previously 1/2 inch thick and 1 inch long, which was pathetically small, was now 6 inches long and 1 inches thick, now, much better than before but still small compared to her.

'_Someone must really want_ Potter _to look like his father and limit how much power he has...probably Dumbledore or Snape, maybe even Voldemort, himself accidently caused this to happen_', she thought.

She then grinned as the ritual was now a complete success. She could feel and access 50% of his magic and found herself to have minor or limited forms of all of his abilities. She could feel his loyalties, to others, slowly shifting to her bit by bit.

The next a final ritual she would now perform would do the following: all dominant aspects of him will become submissive, he would become almost instantly hard from being fucked like a girl or get dominated by a girl, a futa or a shemale (_it wouldn't do for her slave to like other boys, now would it?_), he would being to act more girly and feel more comfortable in girly clothing, he would be discretely compelled by his magic and mind to obey her, make him more sensitive in certain areas and finally it would allow her to perform several actions on and inside Harry's body just by thinking about it: paralysing his body and talking to him mentally.

Cho then began performing the second and final ritual, another flash of light covered Harry's body causing her to look away again. While there were no more physical changes, she could feel many internal changes, also the ritual circle she had used was now gone.

Grinning as the final ritual was a complete, she levitated Harry from the floor and conjured up a bed a placed him on it, with his back resting on it. Then she proceeded to place on him some new clothes.

First she placed anklets onto Harry's ankles, they had small bells on them so that she could hear him approach, then a black choker with an emerald at the front and a metal piece on the left, right and back of his choker, where she could attach a leash, cuff were added to his wrists, that could magnetically tie his wrists together, she also then added tri cock ring to Harry's cock and balls, this had runes covering it. The runes in question did a few things, when activated it would prevent Harry from getting hard or cumming, also she could decide when Harry could impregnate someone and make them have his babies, it also had a few secondary functions that aren't worth mentioning right now.

Then the clothing was basically a slutty french maid outfit, with black stockings and pink fishnet panties. Satisfied she paralysed most of his body, except his head and then tied Harry's wrists to the headboard and spread his legs apart, pushing them to his head and quickly taking off his panties and leaving them dangling on one of Harry's legs, exposing his ass and bits to her. She then placed a ball gag on his mouth.

Stripping completely naked, Cho smirked as she stroked her now 16 inch long and 4 inch thick (19 inches long and 4.5 inches thick when erect) cock. She had decided to increase the size, so that she could get more pleasure and to humiliate Harry even more.

She began lubing Harry's ass crack with her pre-cum and pressed her cock against his hole, then stopping and waking Harry up.

When he came to Harry saw himself in a maid outfit, with his legs spread apart and pushed close to his head. Looking up he saw Cho's large DD cups and her angelic face hovering over his face. This caused him to become more aroused and his penis to harden, unknowingly activating one of the secondary functions of his tri cock ring, this function would keep Harry hard for as long as Cho wanted.

Harry then felt something probing his ass and was shocked to see an even larger cock on Cho. He began to struggle only to discover that he could only move his head.

Smirking at Harry's attempt to struggle, but failing Cho said, 'So the sleeping beauty awakens...and already you has an erection from seeing me, and you've become even harder from seeing my fat cock...', pausing, seeing Harry's blush, she then laughed and added, ' You really are a sissy aren't you..well don't worry I'll make sure to fulfill all your wet sissy dreams, with having my cock filling you with my cum...my dear sweet slut'.

Cho then proceeded to push her cock into Harry's ass crack, moaning as it slid into his hole, and began thrusting in and out of his ass. 'Damn! He's so tight, I was right in making him my slave', Cho thought as she moaned again as she began thrusting faster and harder into Harry's ass moaning as she felt the build up of cum in her balls. She grabbed Harry's cock and began stroking his cock, much to her amusement, only 5 minutes in and Harry immediately cummed, allowing her to tease him more.

Harry on the other hand screamed as his ass was brutalised by Cho's cock, but slowly the effects of the rituals appeared as his screams, became whimpering and then he began moaning and drooled, as Cho speeded up her thrusts, hitting his prostate, causing pre-cum to drip from his cock. His moans became louder as Cho stroked his cock, but at the same time he was embarrassed at how quickly and easily he came.

Cho finally came into Harry's ass, loud moans coming from both of them, as Harry's stomach swelled as her cum entered him. Both were panting at the end, with Harry now looking several months pregnant.

Pulling out she squeezed the last bits of her cum on Harry's face, laughing at his large blush, his dazed and lustful look and how much it seems he liked this.

Taking off his gag Cho shoved her cock into Harry's mouth and slowly began to thrust into him.

'It seems you've enjoyed being buggered like a girl, my sweet little sissy slut..', Cho said with a smirk, while she fucked his mouth, 'Soon you'll be mine completely and utterly devoted to me...Welcom to your new life...you filthy slut of a slave'.

Her thrusts speeded up and she let one almighty cry as she dumped a large load down Harry's throat.

_**Please Review…!**_

**I'm thinking of creating a sequel once I finish this story, but should I make it a crossover. The one's I've chosen are:**

**Mass Effect: 1 (From Me)**

**Halo: 0**

**Starcraft: 0**

**Can you think of anymore remember the crossover has to have sci-fi in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cho sighed as she sat on a comfortable sofa she just conjured in an abandoned classroom. She watched as Harry Potter, in his maid outfit, crawled towards her, as his anklets ringed. Once reaching her, he pulled her panties down and began sucking her monster cock. She moaned as she felt Harry's mouth bob up and down her cock.

She had fully broken Harry a week after enslaving him. That was 2 months ago. As she wasn't ready to reveal her hand she had created two golems that were tied into her and Harry's mind, they looked just like them and would act as they normally did, everyday the memories of each day would deposit themselves into both of their heads allowing them to know what was going on in the outside world.

She hadn't just sat here and did nothing. She had been training rigorously in a time dilation field in the room of requirements, allowing her to surpass Dumbledore and Voldemort in power, knowledge and skills. Of course she had Harry do this as well, she didn't want a weak slave after all. Harry in fact was a natural and even better than her in terms of power, knowledge and skills. Thankfully Harry was devoted to her now, so he couldn't betray her and also she was stronger than Harry mentally and physically.

She had in fact discovered a complication in the ritual. It didn't really give her minor forms of all of his abilities, instead it only gave her some of his abilities. She was a bit frustrated at that but not too worried. She also discovered that Harry had the ability to steal or copy all the knowledge, power and abilities of anyone he want, he had to do this consciously however, but he could copy of what he obtains and give it to someone else, just a bit at a time, sadly she didn't get this ability, through the ritual.

She had discovered that due to her ritual, his magic had absorbed a soul shard of Voldemort, that was located in his scar. This gave Harry all of Voldemort's, memories, knowledge and abilities. This allowed Harry to tell her about Voldemort's horcruxes and had managed to remove them from their hiding places, except for the locket, which was a fake, a snake named Nagini and Voldemort himself.

She was was surprised when the stone in the ring horcrux merged with Harry. She researched it and discovered it was the Resurrection Stone of the Deathly Hallows, Harry now had the ability to raise and control the dead. This furthered her plans greatly, it was furthered even more as she discovered that The Cloak Of Invisibility was with Harry. She had placed it over his chest, causing it to merge with Harry, giving him mastery and supreme control over illusions and invisibility. Needless to say she was a bit jealous of her slave. The Death Stick was in Dumbledore's hand, so she couldn't get that, for now.

These events had set her plans to conquer the magical world forwards, by a large amount of years. Especially when she discovered Harry was the heir of a being called simply as the 'Ancient One'. A great ruler who once ruled the entire magical world, with powers to alter reality itself.!.

If Harry took the control of this being's throne, then he would become the ruler of the magical world, as the reality altering magic, could be used to alter the world in her image. A world where she could create a vast army to conquer the non magical world. Needless, to say she had to learn more of the non magical world, just in case her attempted conquering, destroys and permanently loses many useful things that are made by non magical, that could be useful for her, soon to be new empire, things such as bombs, tanks, medicine, cars etc…, but most of these things, would instead be powered or made by using magic instead, and also Harry had to resume his non magical schooling.

As Harry is her slave, the powers of being the heir to this powerful being, would allow her to remain as Harry's master **_(due to the rituals performed, caused useful side effects, that did slight changes to Harry's magic)_**, and make her his wife, but with Cho in charge, of their relationship, since Harry was her slave. She was happy and fine with that.

Cho groaned as she reached her climax and came into Harry's mouth. He gulped down her load as fast as he could, sucking her dry of cum. Removing his mouth Harry licked the rest of her cum off her cock and himself, keeping some of it in his mouth. He then climbed up to her lap and positioned himself, so that her cock was probing his ass, he then wrapped his legs around her waist and wrapped his arms around her neck, then slammed his lips on to Cho's, pushing the cum in his mouth into Cho's mouth, then pushed his ass down on to Cho's dick, both of them moaned as Cho's shaft slid up Harry's ass. Harry began to play with Cho's breasts, as he kissed her and moaned as he fucked himself on Cho's dick. Cho grabbed Harry's ass with her hands and groped him, then holding tightly on to Harry's ass, she began thrusting her dick into Harry, more harder and faster. Harry moaned as Cho's dick hit his prostate, he grabbed Cho's breasts and began groping them, then he began sucking her nipples, causing Cho to moan louder, as she thrusted faster and harder into Harry. She let one mighty moan as she climaxed into Harry's ass.

Pushing Harry off her lap, she had his butt plug placed back him before ordering him to strip. Examining Harry's body, Cho decided that Harry was ready for a few more changes to be made to his body.

Standing in front of Harry, she smears some of her left over spunk on to Harry's face.

'Now then slave firstly, what are you to me?', said Cho. 'I'm a cock loving sissy, who loves to worship and obey Mistress', replied Harry, causing Cho to smirk. 'That's right you're nothing, but my filthy sissy slave whose only purpose is to worship me, and pleasure my dick whenever I want to', Cho paused for a bit, 'Now since you've been such a good obedient slave and have learnt all your lessons...I believe it is time for you to get some much needed changes done to your body, so that you can please me more'.

'Yes, Mistress!', Harry responded, eagerly wanting to please his Mistress more. Cho laughed at his eagerness and channelled her magic to her hands, to begin to make the changes she wanted. Cho decided first to change Harry, so that he looked like a female version of himself, with long hair and without breasts. Then she pulled on his nipples and from that she gave Harry large DD cups.

Standing up from her work she gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done. She had basically turned Harry into a beautiful shemale slave. Harry fell on his back and panted as he looked at his mistress, since the changes made strained his body a bit and so needed a few minutes to adjust to this new form.

Smirking she moved herself so that she was sitting on Harry's stomach. Grabbing Harry's breasts, which caused him to moan, she began biting them, fondling them sucking on them until breast milk began leaking out of his nipples. She then positioned her dick so that it was comfortably stuffed in between Harry's breasts. Cho then rocked her hips back, as she began to fuck Harry's breasts. Cho and Harry both moaned as Cho fucked Harry's new breasts, and at the same time Harry licked the head of her dick. After a while she dumped a large load all over Harry's face and breasts, both of them moaning like whores. Cho pulled out and began licking off her spunk off Harry's breasts and then licked it off Harry's face, making sure to keep half in her mouth while the rest was swallowed, then she kissed Harry using her tongue to push her spunk into Harry's mouth.

Pulling back up she sighed, then transfiguring her chair into a bed she laid onto it. Harry breaking out of his lustful haze, crawled onto the bed, kissed Cho's feet before wrapping his body around Cho's arm and falling asleep. Cho sighed once more thinking, '_This can't get any better_', before she too fell asleep with a grin.

**Please Review…!**

**A.N: For those who comment on Harry being the heir to a powerful being don't in the next chapter I'll be explaining, how changing reality for the wizarding world isn't what it's cracked up to be and doesn't make them all powerful. As for the bit about Cho and Harry's, power, knowledge, skills etc…, increase don't complain about him being overpowered, because there are quite a lot of fics where Harry is overpowered, however if you're still troubled by this don't be, I won't say why, but it has something to do with the rest of the story.**

**Also, about the sequel, I've realised that I was wrong with choosing to just pick a sci-fi crossover for it, since I have much better ideas for other crossovers, so now I'll be choosing from any crossover I want ranging from fantasy, to non-magical worlds, to anime, etc...**

**Here is a revised list of crossovers:**

**Mass Effect**

**High School DxD**

**Adventure Quest Worlds**

**Percy Jackson**

**Inheritance Cycle (_Eragon, Brisingr, Inheritance_)**

**Akame Ga Kill**

**IS: Infinite Stratos**

**Can you think of anymore crossover that I could do for the sequel...**


End file.
